The application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/074,149, filed 3 Nov. 2014, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to vector processing.
Technical Background
Some data processing apparatuses may support vector processing in which at least one operand vector comprising multiple data elements is processed in response to a vector instruction, to generate a result vector comprising multiple data elements. For example, this may help to improve performance by allowing multiple data values to be processed in response to a single instruction.